Aftermath
by Energon Reading
Summary: This story is a continuation of where the end of Transformers Prime left off, where Cybertron had been revived, as well as it's inhabitants. And most Decepticons had either been captured or become Autobots or civilians. However some Decepticons, are still at large, roaming elsewhere other than Cybertron...Conspiring their revenge and the revival of the Decepticons...
1. Chapter 1: Vesta

_Disclaimer: Yep, here it is, that pointless little sentence at the top of every fanfic, telling you how we don't own any of the stuff we're writing about, in this case, all Transformers belong to Hasbro._

**Authors Rambling of unimportant topics:**** Arcee is a blue jasper motorcycle, (same model as the one in transformers prime), Sideswipe is a Corvette Stingray convertible. (I don't care if this is set on Cybertron, I think TFP Arcee looks hot and Movie-Verse Sideswipe looks like a boss) Lockdown has the same model/look he had from Transformers Age of Extinction. And Starscream has the same model/look that he had from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen.**

**More Rambling (yawn):**** The story is set on Cybertron after the events of Transformers Prime. (Look at the title-Hint Hint :)The other Transformers are fine how they are, I'm not interested in them.**

Anyway, enough of my pointless chit-chat, time to get on with the fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Vesta

_Vesta, Sector 622_

A deafening rumble erupted from the skyline of the planet Vesta, as an F-35 Fighter Jet blasted through the atmosphere. Vesta, was an abandoned planet, it mainly consisted of Oceans and the few bits of scattered land it contained were now nothing but barren wastelands. It constantly rained, due to it's unstable atmospheric conditions. Waterspouts were constantly forming, flooding the little land Vesta had, contributing to the destruction of the islands. However this abandoned planet is now home to the ruthless bounty hunter named Lockdown and his mercenaries, who are trained here, and inhabit this planet.

Lockdown's base was situated within the shallow area of one of the oceans, above sea level. It had several pillars attached to the Ocean floor which held the base in place. The walls were thick, with broad glass panes within them. The Fighter Jet descended towards the runaway and transformed, causing a tremor beneath him. The Decepticon seeker looked around him, his optics darted from where he was standing towards the entrance into the headquarters. Darkness surrounded him, and the sound of torrential rain tapping against the ground beneath him made the seeker feel uneasy.

His appearance was menacing, he had a broad torso and long, robust arms. He had an arched helm with small, but chilling crimson optics. He marched confidently towards the entrance and was saluted by the guards as he advanced forward, into the base.

Ordinarily, these Mercenary guards would have ordered any passers by to go back to where they came from, and forget this place even existed, but knowing who this seeker was, they didn't hesitate to allow him to enter. The Decepticon continued through the brightly lit corridors of the base as soldiers glanced at him as he strut past them, there were windows surrounding him which looked into training rooms as well as communication and Weapon testing rooms. The seeker admired the advanced weaponry which was being tested, and how the mercenaries and technology were far ahead of their time.

As he continued through the base, he began to hear rounds being fired in target practice rooms, and sniper shots being heard around him in different rooms, the lighting within the hallways were dimmer as he approached his destination, Lockdown's Quarters.

The large doors automatically opened, to reveal the bounty hunter's huge agency. This was where all the deals were made between him and anyone else who wanted something done in exchange for Cybertronian credits, which were worth much more than any other currency in the sector. The ceiling was incredibly high, with artefacts and trophies placed neatly in toughened glass cabinets or shelves. Century guns were placed orderly around the room, and guardian spawners were attached to the steel walls. Clearly Lockdown wanted to keep his quarters secure. Nonetheless, Lockdown, wasn't present.

The tall seeker continued to observe the dimly lit office, it was quiet, peaceful and at the same time, astounding. Quiet voices wafted their way into the quarters from outside. _The amount of time and effort it must have taken to collect all of these relics and devices_ he thought. However, he possessed something worth much more precious than anything in the room, he retrieved it after the Decepticons raided and destroyed Autobot Outpost Omega one on Earth. And he was willing to offer it to Lockdown, in exchange for a task which would take much effort to accomplish.

"Are you done sight-seeing?" came a voice from behind the Decepticon.

"Lockdown..." he replied, turning to face the bounty hunter.

"If it isn't Starscream..." Commented Lockdown. "You see, after the disbanding of the Decepticons, I was expecting quite a few requests from officers like you who aren't willing give up the faction."

"I have an important task-" Began Starscream, following Lockdown further into the room.

"Let me guess," interrupted Lockdown, "You want my help in reviving the Deceptions?"

"To an extent, yes."

"Well exactly how can I help you? And I'm assuming you have some form of reward for me."

"As you know, the Decepticons have been Disbanded. And I, the second in command of the faction wishes to continue our legacy and take revenge on these pesky Autobots. If you assist me, then I will grant you a place by my side as together we shall rule Cybertron, and without Optimus Prime to stand in our way, we shall conquer the planet!"

"What do you want from me?" Demanded Lockdown, his mouth forming a smile, he found Starscream's words so hilariously ambitious, that he couldn't even hold in his laughter for much longer.

"I have an important task for you, and I-I mean we will need your army in order for this to work."

Lockdown's jaw dropped, before bursting with laughter.

"You...Want to use my army! Hah, in your dreams Starscream, you must a pretty rich 'con willing to make a deal like that!"

"In fact...Today, I think I am."

Lockdown stopped laughing. "What are you willing to exchange for such an ambitious task?"

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask," grinned Starscream, as a holographic image of an ancient relic appeared in the palm of his servos "They call it the Energon Harvester, it has the ability to extract or harvest if you will, the living energon from it's victims, slowly, and painfully."

Lockdown looked around his quarters. He saw nothing comparable to what Starscream was offering him. _But what if this Energon Harvester was just a trick, and all this work Lockdown would have to put in would all go to waste? _However the simple thought of a device that powerful shocked the bounty hunter, and compelled him.

"I accept," Simply stated Lockdown.

"Excellent..." Smirked Starscream in his sly, devious voice, as he rubbed his servos together. "Your first task is to annihilate the Autobot members of the so-called Team Prime, and then, we shall continue talking."

And without another word, Starscream jaunted out of the base, Transforming and pummelling himself into the thick, night sky...

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was a bit of a short chapter :) But I just wanted to get your attention in this chapter, next chapter will be out very soon! So don't forget to follow, favourite and most importantly, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arcee

**Yes, I freakin' know that this is probably the most boring chapter title you could possibly hear, but I seriously spent about 5-10 minutes trying to think of a half decent one and this was the best I could come up with. I apologize for any inconvenience caused XD.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arcee

_Iacon, Cybertron, Sector 619_

"You sure you're ready Arcee?" Asked Chromia, as the two femmes strolled cautiously through towards the Iacon Race-track.

Arcee didn't reply, she was too nervous to speak with anyone at this time, her audio receptors kicking off as the sounds of loud voices and cheering drew nearer as she approached the track, she remembered what Elita had taught her, to believe that she could do this, that she could win, and nothing would stop her. It was what Arcee had dreamt of doing ever since Team Prime and her had returned to Cybertron from Earth. The femme wanted to be known for something other than helping to revive Cybertron.

However much Arcee was told this, she refused to listen, but she was beautiful, her stunning, chrome plated helm would shine in the moonlight, and her wide, entrancing azure optics would gleam like stars, and her metallic cerulean and coral coloured frame would reflect bright lights in the darkness. She smiled, the femme knew that she had to look as confident as possible when she ambled onto the immensely long track.

Once a vorn, this event would take place in Iacon, where different bots would race against one another to compete in a race on a track which ran right through and around the city, with an audience larger than most other events that took place in the city. Arcee glanced at the audience briefly, her optics darting from one row to another, trying to spot Elita and her other sisters. Chromia waved her servos and sent a message through their bond link "Good Luck."

But for the first time, Arcee wondered if this was such a good idea, the nerves racked up inside the femme's circuits, and excitement radiated off of her chassis, her spark was pounding. Arcee raised a servo to shield herself from her sensitive optics as the bright floodlights beamed down at the racers when they entered the race track. She removed the servos from her helm as she knew that it would make her look less confident, and she wanted to look her best.

However, in this event, it wasn't just Cybertronians taking part, there were countless other species and life-forms surrounding her as she walked onto the race-track. Arcee watched as some of the aliens from other planets cheered their own species at the track. Arcee thought about that word for a nano-click. _Alien_. A word, which no longer referred to her anymore, after years of being an extra-terrestrial on Earth, she could finally live on her own planet once again, she missed Jack, Miko, and Raf, her old friends whom she had met there. She wondered what they would be doing right now, if they were thinking of Prime, her and her other friends.

But that wasn't a concern right now. All she had to focus on, was the race, and how important it was to her. Besides, how could she complain about missing Earth, she had been wanting to be back on Cybertron for almost 50 years since they had arrived on the human-planet.

Arcee's optics widened as she heard the commentator announce the formation of the map, and where the track would go, and then she transformed into her cobalt blue alternate form, a jasper motorcycle. This, was the only thing Arcee would not change about her, since she had returned from Earth. She loved her vehicle form, it was different to all the other Cybertronians who inhabited the planet, it impressed other mechs of course, and they liked it, they enjoyed seeing something different. In fact, some femmes were quite jealous of the attractive, ultramarine colour.

Arcee looked above the track, to see a colossal planetary gun planted directly overhead and the barrel faced upwards into the night sky. Once upon a time, these planetary guns were used to shoot down the incoming Decepticon Air Force during the Great Cybertronian war, now, the majority of them were taken down, however this one is used to represent the start of the annual Iacon race.

Arcee's headlamps darted to the racer next to her, it was Arcee's rival, Moonracer, who had earned her name from competing in interstellar races across different sectors and of course, she took part in races on tracks which were on moons, belonging to neighbouring planets.

"You really think you stand a chance?" Smirked the spiteful viridian coloured femme. Arcee didn't respond. "You understand that your Earth Alternate forms are no match for our Cybertronian ones. You are obviously going to lose."

Arcee's mind filled with frustration, and her spark wanted to lash out and bitch slap that pit spawn of a femme. _How dare, she, of course she is just jealous that she doesn't have a beautiful alternate form like I do, _She proudly thought to herself.

Nonetheless, Arcee had to concentrate on her goal, she had to beat Moonracer, both femmes had very similar ability, contributing to their regular quarrels and arguments. The crowd began the countdown and Arcee's spark began to pound and her system's pulse increased...

_BANG!_

Arcee heard the planetary gun above them fire into the night sky, representing the start of the race and Arcee immediately sped off, overtaking two of the other competitors, and she heard an uproar in the crowd as she zipped into third place. As the racers continued to advance through the track, the ground became less resilient, challenging the transformers who were racing.

She noticed the two mechs ahead of them begin to course ahead, she had to catch up, but suddenly, behind her, a dark green vehicle aired in line with her, beginning to overtake, but Arcee refused to let her.

"Told you Arcee," commented Moonracer, "You don't stand a chance!"

"Dumb glitch!" Snapped Arcee, accelerating ahead of the viridian femme, catching up with the leading two racers.

All of the sudden, Arcee looked ahead of her and noticed that the track was coming to an end, and the bridge was split, that, was when she realised where she now was, _the Iacon Bridge, _she coursed across the bridge, which formed ahead of her as she drove across it, this bridge separated one side of Iacon from the other, and beneath the bridge was and ocean of energon.

Once again, Arcee heard a familiar engine rumbling behind her, and all of a sudden saw Moonracer speed up next to her, she continued the race in silence, without saying a word to her rival, however, the moment there was no crowd around to stop her, Moonracer slammed hard into the azure motorcycle, knocking her of course, _Frag_, thought Arcee.

But she had to keep calm, despite the amount of times Moonracer slammed into her, they were approaching the final part of the race, and Moonracer slammed into Arcee again, this time scraping some of the blue femme's paint off, that, set Arcee off, _Who the frag does this glitch think she is? _She thought to herself. Suddenly, the two femmes overtook the leading mechs, and took first and second place.

They were now approaching a narrow road with no walls on either side so they could easily fall off, and Moonracer saw her chance and took it, attempting to slam into Arcee once more, but the navy femme reacted quickly, her brakes slamming down hard, and Moonracer skidded to the side, falling off of the track, and leaving Arcee in first place.

As she approached the finish line, the uproar from the crowd became louder, as she transformed and was congratulated by her friends and fellow competitors, but of course, Moonracer would hold a grudge on her for a very, long, time.

"I knew you could do it 'Cee!" Exclaimed Elita. Hugging her sister and trainee, Arcee thanked her, both of Arcee's sisters were in shock. All of a sudden, several commentators and the crowd gathered around her, and began asking the femme questions about the race, bombarding her with cameras and other electronic equipment.

She was handed a trophy by Ultra Magnus, current leader of the Autobots. Arcee smiled, she was still shocked and couldn't believe that she had finally won the race she had been waiting for 85 years.

A few cycles later, Arcee walked down the streets of Iacon with her Trophy, towards her housing unit, some civilians would glance at her and admire her, others would stop and congratulate her. As she turned a corner to the road which her housing unit was on, she accidentally barged past a silver, handsome mech about her height and dropped her trophy. Arcee gasped!

"Primus, I am so sorry!" Exclaimed the Mech, catching her trophy and helping Arcee off the ground.

"Oh, it's fine, uh, thanks," Replied Arcee, smiling and staring at the mech's impressive frame.

"Umm, well, I'll see you around then, uh, bye," replied the mech, quickly ending the awkward conversation between the two and heading off in the other direction.

* * *

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! Bye the way, one cycle is about 1 hour and one vorn is 85 years.**


End file.
